<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幸福的夫夫生活 by takerungai2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802891">幸福的夫夫生活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerungai2/pseuds/takerungai2'>takerungai2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孽緣 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerungai2/pseuds/takerungai2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>孽緣番外篇!<br/>主要是肉!<br/>重口味!<br/>不連貫!<br/>慎入!<br/>強烈建議你先找到套套的圖片再看</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孽緣 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto FF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幸福的夫夫生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>孽緣番外篇!<br/>主要是肉!<br/>重口味!<br/>不連貫!<br/>慎入!<br/>強烈建議你先找到套套的圖片再看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>從答應和卡卡西的求婚以後，宇智波帶土就被接到卡卡西在東京市高尚住宅區的豪華公寓，兩人從此開始過上同居的夫夫生活，當然無可避免的還有性事的夜間生活。</p><p>帶土又想起之前自己被卡卡西捉起來的那晚與他來做一次以後，因為各種事件原因，卡卡西也沒有再去碰他，所以為了卡卡西的身心健康，帶土也不是沒有考慮要不要主動一些，然而⋯過了今晚以後他就後悔了⋯⋯</p><p>帶土沒想到主動開口邀請原來是這麼難做到的，把卡卡西推去洗澡之際，帶土趕緊對着鏡子做練習。他睜着一雙大大的杏眼睛帶點少女時代的害羞對着鏡子小聲說 “卡卡西⋯我⋯我想⋯你想不想做⋯做愛⋯”</p><p>然而，帶土就立刻因為感到過於害羞，而用雙手拍拍泛紅的臉頰，鼓起勇氣再對鏡子說一次 “卡卡西，我們⋯來做吧！”</p><p>寂靜沒過幾秒，他又害羞起來“呀～！不行，這樣的話，卡卡西會不會覺得我很放蕩？”</p><p>帶土調整一下心態又再次對鏡子說“卡卡西⋯你⋯你想不想…了解…幸福健康的夜⋯夜生活？”</p><p>就在帶土剛說完以後，一隻強而有力的右臂彎直直從他的背後伸出，「啪」一聲把帶土整困在身體與鏡子之間，帶土透過鏡子看到卡卡西銀白色頭髮還有點濕濕地垂下，左眼的疤痕完全影響不了他本人的魅力，嘴角的小痣恰到好處地點綴了這張帥氣好看的臉龐。</p><p>帶土目定口呆地看着這樣的卡卡西，他算是明白為什麼高中時代，女孩子們對卡卡西的喜愛，當卡卡西用左手環輕輕上他的腰，下巴抵在帶土的左肩上溫柔又磁性地說“好呀! 我這就讓帶土體驗一下，如何？”</p><p>魅力全開的卡卡西對人有種致命的吸引力，讓人有種甚麼都能答應他的錯覺，帶土總算明白琳為何對卡卡西如此執着，這樣一個男人放出去，簡直是禍國殃民！</p><p>帶土慢慢轉過身去，此時的卡卡西身上只圍了一條浴巾，這種半裸體的狀態，嚇得帶土臉紅耳赤，他有點心慌意亂說“你⋯你你你⋯你何時出來的？”</p><p>卡卡西卻用深情的雙眼看着帶土說“從你說⋯幸福的夜生活開始。”</p><p>聽到卡卡西的回答，帶土歎了一口大氣，他卻沒想到自己會下意識說出“幸好沒聽到做愛那句。”後，帶土立刻紅着臉用雙手蓋住嘴巴。</p><p>卡卡西一臉狡猾對他說“剛才帶土說了做愛？哦～我懂了，對不起，最近冷落了帶土，今晚就讓我好好補償給你吧，保證你慾·罷·不·能。”說完便把人扛起來搬到卧室去⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>被拋入柔軟床褥的帶土立刻就被卡卡西困在雙臂之間，卡卡西居高臨下看着帶土說“帶土知不知道幸福的夜生活應該從什麼開始呢？”</p><p>帶土紅着臉搖了搖頭，卡卡西看見笑容頓時放大，笑瞇瞇對他說“幸福的夜生活應該從挑避孕套開始，其實我早就為帶土準備好了，就不知道你喜歡那一種，所以⋯今晚我們先來試試吧～”</p><p>擁有一般常人知識的帶土對避孕套的認知大概就是尺寸、透明、長條形及厚薄的選擇，最常見的如杜蕾斯。然而，卡卡西卻在今晚刷新了帶土對避孕套的認知⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西拉開床邊的一個抽屜，帶土看到抽屜裏放着寫上「黑金剛」、「變形金剛」、「蘑菇入珠套」、「抬頭霸王龍」、「3D狼牙棒」、「G點潛水龍」、「海龍震動套」；這下子輪到帶土一頭霧水，這些都是什麼呀？名字都沒聽過！然而卡卡西卻笑着對他說“今晚算是我們新婚之夜吧，帶土。”</p><p>帶土臉紅紅地說“什⋯什麼新婚⋯新婚之夜！笨⋯笨卡卡⋯”</p><p>卡卡西繼續說“雖然不是第一次，但是我想第一個使用的套套應該由帶土來挑。”</p><p>帶土有點不懂卡卡西怎麼能臉不紅，心不跳地說出這樣害羞的話呢？他看了一眼抽屜，也看不懂裏面幾個是什麼，那就挑個熟識的吧！於是乎，帶土選了「變形金剛」。</p><p>卡卡西看到帶土挑出來的那一個，眼神深深表示同情，心裏卻竊笑，他拿起那個避孕套對帶土說“…嗯⋯⋯沒想到帶土那麼大膽呢～這個⋯雖然我有點擔心，但是我會努力配合的！在之前⋯帶土知道同性之間要在開始做愛前，其實都會行「君子之禮」。”</p><p>帶土聽到如此文學的名字，更加一頭霧水，他搖搖頭表示不知道，卡卡西高興地笑說“那好吧，讓我來告訴你什麼是君子之禮。”</p><p>帶土到現在還不知道自己已經掉進卡卡西的坑了，還笑着對卡卡西說“那⋯就麻煩你了⋯”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西拉着帶土的手來到房間旁邊的浴室，進到浴室卡卡西把帶土壓在牆上開始親吻。卡卡西用舌尖逼迫帶土張開嘴巴，舌頭直衝進去攻城掠地，雙手在帶土的身上游走，指尖在滑過乳頭時刻意捏弄挑逗，引得帶土的一陣不滿“嗚嗯⋯⋯嗚⋯”</p><p>卡卡西伸出一隻手慢慢來到帶土的股縫，食指沿着線慢慢開鑿，直至抵住後穴穴口，用力往裏面一推就進去了，而帶土的身體立刻疆硬起來，卡卡西安撫地親吻他的臉頰和頸子說“放鬆，不然你會受傷的。”</p><p>慢慢感覺到帶土後穴的括約肌開始放鬆，卡卡西又增加了一根手指開始慢慢進進出出，帶土強忍着異物感的不適繼續和卡卡西接吻，他慢慢親吻卡卡西白淨的胸肌，成功挑起卡卡西的慾望，卡卡西把手指全部拿出來，他移走蓮蓬頭只留下水管，他輕聲對帶土說“帶土，這就是君子之禮。”</p><p>在帶土還一臉懞懂之時，冰冷的水管就直接捅進去炙熱的腸道“不!......”</p><p>卡卡西把水龍頭的開關打開一點點，水就沿着管道流進帶土的後穴中，帶土再次全身疆硬起來，他沒想到君子之禮實質上就是脘腸，他有點害怕問卡卡西“這⋯是不是⋯”</p><p>卡卡西用雙手抱緊帶土溫柔地在耳邊說“別怕，我已經把水流調到最少，一會兒就好了⋯”</p><p>但是，帶土還是有點害怕，慢慢他就感覺到腹部開始鼓脹起來，但是卡卡西卻把他緊緊圈在懷裏，帶土又緊張地問“卡⋯卡卡西，好了沒？”</p><p>卡卡西仍然安撫他說“快了，嗯～”</p><p>漸漸帶土的肚子開始向外突起來，難受的感覺越來越強烈，隨之而來，便意的感覺也越來越明顯，帶土帶點乞求的意味對卡卡西說“卡卡西，我⋯我想上廁所⋯你…你先放開我吧。”</p><p>然而卡卡西卻沒有行動，時間慢慢過去，帶土實在是忍不住了，他開始捶打卡卡西的肩膀“快放開我，笨卡卡，我忍不住了！”</p><p>此時，卡卡西終於有點反應，他說出連帶土都不敢想像的話“帶土忍不住，就不要忍呀。”這下正式真把帶土嚇呆了。</p><p>帶土羞怒地大罵卡卡西“卡卡西！你個大垃圾！快放開我！”</p><p>帶土開始掙扎起來，卡卡西伸手關掉水龍頭，但卻沒有放開帶土，他仍然輕聲在帶土耳邊說“帶土，我現在把水管抽出來囉。”</p><p>就在帶土還沒來得及反應過來，卡卡西就迅速抽出水管，水管劃過敏感的腸肉，瞬間擊潰穴口周圍的括約肌，帶土的後穴在卡卡西的面前瞬間崩潰，髒兮兮的臭水從身體直接噴射出來。</p><p>帶土眼框立刻流下兩行淚水，他最不想讓卡卡西看到的，正是自己最羞恥的樣子，可現在最臭最羞恥的樣子都被卡卡西盡收眼內，帶土這下子連去死的心都有了！卡卡西太過份了！帶土開始扭動身體，邊捶打卡卡西邊大罵邊哭說“卡卡西大垃圾！大垃圾！嗚嗚～大混蛋！混蛋卡卡西！嗚嗚～”</p><p>卡卡西趕緊安慰帶土說“係係係～帶土說什麼就什麼吧。”話一說完卡卡西趕緊打開水龍頭給帶土沖洗乾淨，便把人扛到床上⋯</p><p> </p><p>剛剛被哄好的帶土，在看到自己之前選的避孕套時，再次後悔自己為什麼那麼傻會相信卡卡西的話，他忍不住破口大罵“卡卡西！你個大垃圾！滿腦子黃色廢料的大垃圾！”</p><p>卡卡西無奈歎了口氣說“唉～這可是帶土自己選的。”</p><p>帶土氣惱地說“那是因為…你抽屉裏沒有一個是正常名字的！”</p><p>卡卡西攤手搖頭有點無奈說“帶土就沒有聽過情趣避孕套嗎？”</p><p>帶土指着卡卡西的下體說“這⋯這⋯是避孕套嗎! 不可能長成這個怪物樣子！有這種避孕套的世界是虛假的！”</p><p>卡卡西恩勤地抱過想要逃走帶土說“是不是，你試試看就知道了～”</p><p>帶土聽到以後臉色發青說“不⋯這種怪物不可能進得去！不可能！”</p><p>卡卡西把潤滑液倒在透明塑料造成的避孕套，潤滑液流過光滑的龜頭，與長滿突刺的莖身，帶土眼看它越來越接近，便轉過身去準備逃跑，卻不料卡卡西伸手一捉把他拖回來。</p><p>帶土臉色發青拼命掙扎說“不行的！相信我，卡卡西，真的進不去的！”</p><p>卡卡西直接忽略帶土的反抗，他把龜頭抵在帶土的後穴穴口，傾身在帶土的耳邊說“帶土自己挑的這款，有鎖精功能，所以我和帶土是一樣，都得忍受它所帶來的快感和折磨，所以⋯你就別怕，有我陪你。”</p><p>這下子帶土臉色更青，他正正要開口求饒時，卡卡西的龜頭已經捅進他的後穴，帶土只能青着臉張口結舌。光滑的龜頭完全進去以後，卡卡西就感覺到帶土的腸肉緊緊咬住了他，於是他停下來等待帶土的適應。</p><p>當卡卡西感覺帶土有點放鬆之時，慢慢把陰莖的莖身也捅進去後穴，長長的突刺隨着卡卡西不斷往前而一直騷劃帶土敏感的腸壁，也讓帶土的陰莖挺立起來。當卡卡西完全進去以後，帶土已經非常明顯地感受到避孕套上的突刺，他的雙腿已經在微微顫抖。然而，他並不知道這只是一個開始⋯⋯</p><p>最初卡卡西只是小小幅度地前後抽插，可是這樣就能讓帶土差點忍不住射出來。敏感的腸壁感覺着卡卡西的動作，同時避孕套上的突刺也跟着一齊微微前後移動騷劃敏感的腸壁，而敏感的腸壁又緊緊咬住卡卡西的陰莖。卡卡西感覺帶土已經完全放鬆，沒咬得他太緊，他仍舊保持緩慢的速度，可是卻開始大幅度地抽插，害得帶土尖叫出來“啊啊呀!!!!”</p><p>帶土雙手緊緊捉住床單，嘴巴緊緊咬住枕頭，不讓任何聲音發出來。</p><p>然而，帶土沒想到這款避孕套竟然自帶震動功能，卡卡西一邊抽插一邊尋找帶土的敏感點，當他滑過某一點的時候，帶土整個人弓彈起來，兩行情慾的淚水直接滑下來“啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”</p><p>卡卡西確定已經找到帶土的敏感點時，他把整根陰莖滑出帶土的後穴只下留龜頭的部分，然後用力一戮，直接把整根陰莖再捅進去，龜頭一下子碰到敏感點的時候按壓了一下，避孕套內的震動器開關立刻被打開，震動器的一頭插入卡卡西龜頭上的射精孔，另一端隔着透明塑料套直接撞在帶土的敏感點上。</p><p>撞得帶土定定地睜大一雙杏眼，任由淚水不斷湧出眼框，張口無言呼吸急速，他心想「這也太刺激了⋯」冥冥之中，帶土身上有任何奇怪的按鈕被卡卡西打開了⋯⋯</p><p> </p><p>然而，更刺激的還在後面，卡卡西用最後一絲清醒，伸手按下鎖精環上的開關，鎖精環上的震動器被打開以後，開始用震動力按摩卡卡西的兩夥睪丸，卡卡西的陰莖又脹大了一圈，他的腦袋瞬間炸成一遍空白，性慾成倍數增長，只能遵從本能，加快抽插的速度而不知倦，這種感覺太舒服了“啊⋯⋯啊呀⋯”</p><p>帶土被卡卡西操得雙腿激烈發抖快要跪不住的樣子，腰身無法挺起只能軟扒扒地扒在床上，帶土無力再咬緊枕頭只能側着頭躺在枕頭上，情慾的淚水自流出以後就沒有停止過。</p><p>卡卡西的陰莖脹大以後，直接把避孕套上的突刺向敏感的腸肉擠壓過去，然後腸肉卻更緊緊咬住卡卡西的陰莖，卡卡西大幅度的抽插讓那些突刺像耕種的泥耙一樣，360度無死角又無時無刻地按壓抓爬着敏感的腸肉，套子頂部的震動器為這些突刺帶來震動的功能以外，每次撞上帶土的敏感點都能瞬間讓他射出來，帶土的陰莖從卡卡西開始激烈的抽插以後未曾軟下來，反而每次卡卡西操進來，都直接逼迫帶土射出精液。</p><p>卡卡西每抽插一下，帶土就忍不住射出一次，漸漸帶土的精囊開始被卡卡西清空，陰莖在缺乏安撫之下仍然能射個不停，濁白的精液沒有了，就開始射出透明的潮吹液，甚至連尿液都射出來。</p><p>帶土的腦子早已被插成一遍空白，口中除了「啊啊啊啊⋯⋯啊啊呀！啊啊啊呀~」地淫叫以外，再也說不出任何字句。</p><p>漸漸帶土有些受不了也跪不住，身體慢慢往床褥上貼，而卡卡西卻在他想要往下榻的時候，適時捉住他的腰肢把他的屁股抬高起來，帶土滿身滿臉通紅，高高抬着屁股任由卡卡西猛烈抽插，連一點反抗的能力也沒有。震動器以高頻率的震動把兩人一直推在情慾的頂峰，帶土心想「要瘋了⋯」</p><p>卡卡西像安裝了性慾增幅器一樣，利用快速猛烈的抽插折磨帶土敏感的腸肉，揸壓後穴流出更多汁水，帶土滿臉通紅，口水鼻水淚水弄得他的臉一塌糊塗，陰莖已經射不出任何東西，陷入乾高潮的狀態，卻一直在有一跳沒到跳地抖動，他的雙眼微微上翻向卡卡西求饒說“啊⋯⋯停⋯停手⋯不要⋯啊啊啊呀⋯啊⋯⋯不要再⋯高潮⋯要高潮了！！又要高潮了！啊啊啊呀⋯已經⋯射⋯射不出了⋯求⋯求你⋯啊啊啊呀！！”</p><p>卡卡西也覺得再不停下來，他也要瘋了，這款真的有點太過刺激了，他伸手按停鎖精環上的震動器，大口大口喘着氣“哈⋯⋯哈⋯”</p><p>他看着帶土，只見他側頭躺在枕頭上，雙目呆滯、滿臉通紅、舌頭無力掉在口腔之外，眼水、鼻水和唾液在枕頭袋上暈出一個大圈，他的身體還在顫抖不停，雙腿更是發抖得很厲害，卡卡西用力往裏面捅了一下，帶土立刻淫叫起來“啊啊啊⋯⋯啊啊呀⋯啊啊啊呀⋯”</p><p>陰莖又彈跳了一下，雙腿顫抖着要射出來，可是已經沒有東西能射出來了，就這麼一撞也同時關掉了震動器，卡卡西慢慢抽出帶土的後穴，在拉扯之中突刺又一次劃弄敏感到極致的腸壁，同時又引得帶土連聲淫叫“啊啊啊呀～啊⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯啊啊啊呀～”</p><p>卡卡西也沒剩多少體力，他沒想到一個避孕套就搾乾了他大部分的體力，本想多來幾次，現在……卡卡西有點懷疑是否最近懶惰了? 得先把體力練回來。</p><p>卡卡西喘着氣把避孕套脫掉，被束縛和忍耐得發紅發紫的陰莖還沒有射出來，卡卡西看了看被操成抹布躺在床上發抖的帶土，又看了看自己還沒有射精的小弟弟，他眼神一暗下了一個決定。</p><p>卡卡西把帶土翻過來讓他躺在凌亂的床褥上，他抬起帶土顫抖着的雙腿，把它們架在自己的肩膀上，然後在無套的情況下一戮進去帶土的後穴，帶土立刻淫叫一聲“啊啊呀~”</p><p>本來已經緩過氣來的卡卡西又開始新一輪的抽插運動，這次仍舊是速度很快的猛烈抽插，帶土只是緩了一陣子又被重新虐待起來的敏感點，激烈的快感再一次進攻帶土的腦袋，帶土用盡力氣搖頭“不⋯不要⋯不要了⋯高潮⋯要高潮了～啊啊呀～要死了～啊啊⋯⋯啊啊呀⋯”</p><p>卡卡西快速抽插了幾十下以後也達到高潮，累積滿滿的精液全數射進帶土的體內，也直接讓他暈過去⋯</p><p> </p><p>縱慾過度的第二天就是⋯帶土連爬下床都做不到，而且⋯因為叫喊了一夜，現在喉嚨腫痛不能發聲，躺在床上的他一看到卡卡西拿着蜂蜜水走進來時，選擇性用被褥把自己卷起來，只留一個白色香腸包的背影去招呼他。他要讓卡卡西知道，堍堍生氣可不是那麼容易哄的！哼！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>